You're Crazy
by sufferingpostpotterdepression
Summary: Hermione stumbles on an amusing argument on Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer:**** Nothing recognisable is mine, only the school building, although that's based on my own primary school, and the character of Emily, although she's based on one of my best friends of the same name. I am making no profit from this.**

Hermione stepped through the door to the magical preschool, ready to collect her daughter Rosie. She could see her daughter already, the vivid red, curly hair, an unfortunate combination of her hair and her husband Ron's, acted like a beacon when it came to picking the small child out of crowds. However, Hermione had to sign Rosie out at the end of the day, and that meant letting Emily know that she had arrived. Emily was a pretty, young, welsh witch, who seemed ridiculously too intelligent to be running a primary school for wizarding children. However, the few children who attended the school, Rosie included, all loved her, and she was brilliant at what she did, so Hermione didn't complain. She did, however, stick her head into Emily's office, and sign the register by the door to say that she had been there and had taken Rosie home. Then, she re-entered the main room, and made a beeline for her daughter, only noticing who it was who she was scowling at once she drew nearer. It was Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy who had special permission to stay at the school with Emily after hours because his father couldn't come and collect him until nearly seven in the evening, and his mother refused to come and collect him. Scorpius Malfoy who always had poshest packed lunches, and the most expensive toys. Scorpius Malfoy, who Hermione feared had never been loved. So although she wasn't impressed that Rosie was treating the poor boy so badly, she couldn't help but laugh as she drew closer and could hear what they were saying.

'But I gave you one!' The boy spoke, as Hermione drew into hearing range, and although she did not know what it was that Scorpius had given her only daughter, but she had a good idea, both the date, and the screwed up pink paper in her daughter's had giving her a clue.

'I didn't want it!' The girl almost shouted back at him, and she threw the ball of pink paper at him. Of course, it bounced harmlessly off of his sweater covered chest, but he watched it as it fell.

'I still made it for you! That was the point!' He tried to explain, but Rosie had inherited stubbornness from both of her parents, and Scorpius' explanations were quickly interrupted.

'Okay, you want a valentine?' The girl asked stroppily, and it was clearly a rhetorical question, for she continued without giving the boy time to answer, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I think you're crazy, and you smell like poo.'

Hermione had to smother a snort after that, but she could still hear the other child reply, 'That wasn't a valentine!' as she marched over to remove Rosie from the situation.

'Rose Weasley!' Hermione exclaimed, reaching the two children quickly, 'That was very rude! Apologise at once!'

She could see that Rosie was going to argue, something that was practically guaranteed when taking into account her daughters already sour mood. So Hermione plastered the most severe look she could conjure onto her face, the look which had made her famous and sought after as a private wizarding lawyer, and soon Rosie was bowing her head, and saying 'Sorry, Scorpius' from behind her fringe.

So Rosie was directed towards the car, and they began to make their way towards it together. Halfway across the playground, however, Hermione could hear the slight welsh accent of Emily calling her name. So she sent Rosie to the car, handing her the set of keys, and she hurried back to the main door of the school building. Once she got there, she waited for Emily to explain why she had been called back. What she did not expect, however, was for Emily to say 'Mr. Malfoy wishes to speak with you.' But that is what she said, and she ushered Scorpius out from behind her legs, giving Hermione a secret smile over the boy's head as he stepped forward.

'Mrs. Weasley?' the child began. Hermione waited, and after a moment, he began to talk again. 'I made Rosie a Valentine's Day card.' Again, Hermione was a little unsure of how to respond to the blond child's statement, but he continued before she had to. 'Will you give it to her?'

So Hermione agreed, despite the fact that she had seen Rosie throw the piece of paper back at Scorpius. The piece of paper which was now in her handbag as securely as Rosie was buckled into the back seat of the car. After all, it was Valentine's Day.


End file.
